ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Resonate Spirit
This episode is part of the Clockwork Alien Fest. Story Yami and Ben are playing Sumo Slammers on the large screen TV, Ryder pouting. Ryder: Come on! I want a turn! Ben: You can play the winner. Now, shush! Ryder: Ugh! Jane: Since you’re not busy, Ryder, you can help me with the cleaning. Jane walks in, grabbing and dragging Ryder by the ear. She pulls him into the lobby, letting go. Ryder: Ow! You did not just go Misty on me! Jane: Here. Jane tosses a broom at Ryder, him grumbling. Ryder: (Mumbling) Don’t see why I have to do this. Jane: Because you boys make this place a pigsty! Do you have any idea on how hard it is to keep it clean?! Ryder: Why don’t you ask Samurai?! She’s a girl. She should share your need for neatness. Jane whacks Ryder on the head with a duster, him coughing from the dust cloud released. Jane: Sexist. And she’s as bad as you boys. Samurai is sitting in the corner, reading a book, a pile of soda cans surrounding her. Upstairs, John is meditating in the air in a planetarium, the stars shining in the distance, planets visible. Several planets are in alignment, 12 of them, as a resonating bell sounds. John opens his eyes, awakened by the event. Ryder and Jane are arguing now, as Ben and Yami are engrossed in the game. The doorway to the roof opens, as everyone goes silent, looking at it. John floats down, landing gently. His expression is zoned out and relaxed, as he walks past them. John: This place is filthy. Jane: It’d be clean if some people would help! John goes into the OPS room, where Megaman is working on a program. Megaman: John. Something big must be happening. John walks over to the console, as his hand turns into Upgrade’s. He merges it with the console, as it downloads a file, the data coming up on the monitor. Megaman: Everyone, gather around! John’s about to speak, and we know he won’t repeat it. Jane taps Samurai on the shoulder, getting her attention. She groans as she closes her book, joining everyone in. The planetary map comes up, as John speaks and uses sign language. John: (Speaking and signing) There is an alignment of twelve planets, that occurs only once every few million years. It signals a revival. Ryder: Revival? It’s not an invasion? John: No, the planets have nothing to do with this. What is important about the alignment, is this. John plays the recording of the bell ringing, as he signs it for Samurai. Jane: What is that, a bell? Yami: No. Too deep. Maybe, a clock tower bell? John: Chronosapien toll bell. I cross referenced it with the database of Chronosapien rings, and found this. Ben: There’s a database for the bell rings of Chronosapiens? Megaman: A Chronosapien’s ring is like a human’s fingerprint. No two are alike. The Plumbers established it in case the Chronosapiens ever went rogue. John: Like this one. A hologram of Maltruant forms in the air, rotating around. John: Maltruant. He is an S ranked criminal, to be stopped at all costs. Ryder: S ranked? Megaman: Highest rank of danger rating. John: According to legend, Maltruant was defeated in the Time War, and his pieces were scattered across different dimensions. This alignment seemingly allows his pieces to gather at these coordinates. He pulls up a mountain, which is in line with the planetary alignment. John: If we get there before Maltruant is restored, then we can prevent it. Samurai: (Monotone) Then let’s go. End Scene Yami and Megaman are flying the Rustbucket through the mountain range, a mist forming. Samurai is back to reading her book, while Ryder and Ben are playing rock-paper-scissors-lizard-spock to pass the time. Jane is leaning back in her chair, observing John in a meditative state. Jane: So anti-social, and yet, we can’t function without him. The Rustbucket shakes, as if hit by something. Yami stabilizes the ship, as Megaman checks the scanners. Megaman: We have several bogies behind us and over us. John: Ryder, check it out. Ryder: Oh, yeah! Some action! I hate being cooped up in here! Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Ghostfreak, as he phases through the wall. He phases back in a moment later. Ghostfreak: Undead Pegasi riders! Dozens of them! Jane: You’re joking. Ghostfreak: Don’t believe me, come see for yourself. But I need back up out here! Ben: Count me in! Ghostfreak phases back outside, as Ben heads to the hatch, activating and slapping down the Omnitrix. Megaman opens the hatch, as AmpFibian flies out. Samurai runs to join him, the image of Whampire flashing in her head. She leaps out the hatch and flies up after Ghostfreak and AmpFibian. Dozens of Risen, undead soldiers wielding lances, ride Pegasi as they go after the Rustbucket. Ghostfreak flies and punches a Pegasus, knocking one away. AmpFibian releases streams of lightning, the Pegasus Knights taking and resisting the attack. Samurai flies up, kicking a Risen off its Pegasus. She signs to Ghostfreak and AmpFibian, Ghostfreak at a loss. Ghostfreak: It’s no use. I still don’t know sign language. AmpFibian: I can try to read her thoughts, but I’m not as good as John is at that. Samurai sees they don’t get it, and lets out a groan. She spins to catch a lance, pulling the Risen off the Pegasus. The Pegasus whinnies in distress, as it breaks into purple dust. Ghostfreak & AmpFibian: Oh! That’s what she’s signing! Samurai rolls her eyes, as she continues to fight. Ghostfreak turns intangible to dodge a lance, as he extends tentacles, grabbing a Risen and tossing it off the Pegasus. AmpFibian flies and rams a Risen off its pegasus. AmpFibian: Ha! Take that you, undead, zombie, Time freezes, the battle suspended. Inside the Rustbucket, John’s pulsing green veins glow, as black fur grows over his body, them forming into spikes on the back of his head. John glows with chaos mana, as he is freed from the time lock. John: Maltruant hasn’t been resurrected yet. Limits the possibilities of the culprit. John glows with chaos mana, teleporting. Outside the Rustbucket, Luxord holds onto the back of the Rustbucket, wielding a lance, thrusting it into the engine. Nothing happens, though Luxord chuckles. Luxord: And now, the odds are stacked in my favor. John: I thought you served the Organization. Luxord spins around, as John is hovering, wearing Shadow Lance’s jet shoes. Luxord: Oh, I still do. However, Luxord lifts his arm, his sleeve falling down, revealing his Grimleal tattoo. John: What is that? Luxord: This, is the mark of the Grimleal! Surely you’d know about this, being as well versed as you are. John: Nope. Luxord: (Sighs) The point is, I serve Maltruant as well, and you, shall die in time. Luxord drops from the Rustbucket, a Corridor of Darkness opening for him to drop through. John ponders for a second, as his eyes flash with chaos mana. He teleports away. Time resumes, as an explosion occurs from the Rustbucket engine, caused by the lance in it. The Rustbucket goes plummeting to the ground, as AmpFibian finishes his statement. AmpFibian: Thing! Huh? AmpFibian watches as the Rustbucket plummets from the sky. Yami and Megaman struggle to stabilize it, as Jane activates the Omnitrix. Jane: Hold on, boys! Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Cannonbolt. She curls up around Megaman and Yami, closing around them as they crash into the mountain. Samurai flies down after them, and starts tearing the wreckage away. Cannonbolt breaks free, rolling out. She opens up, lying on her back. Cannonbolt: What would you guys do without me? Yami: Probably the same thing with you. Just slower. Cannonbolt: So basically, I saved your butts. Megaman: Where’s John? Cannonbolt: Huh? AmpFibian and Ghostfreak land, them both reverting. Megaman and Yami climb off Cannonbolt, who stands and reverts. Jane: He’s gone! Samurai: No. (She points up the mountain.) Up there. Ryder: Yeah, that makes sense. He’s already at the peak, while we have to find a way up. End Scene John teleports into a cave, as his body reverts to normal. He walks in, seeing a chasm, where pieces of Maltruant are conjuring together. He approaches, as Luxord appears out of a Corridor of Darkness. Luxord: Welcome, John, to boss of this level! Are you feeling lucky? John: Are you? Luxord raises his hands, the cards in them flashing and freezing time. John’s skin turns to copper, as Clockwork’s key grows out of his head. The key spins, unfreezing John. John fires a time ray at Luxord, who forms a large card to block the attack. A bell resonates with John’s attack. Luxord skates around the field, throwing cards at John at lightning speed. John increases his speed, dodging in a blur. John fires a time blast, as Luxord merges with a card, several of them circling John. More of Maltruant’s pieces gather, beginning to form a body. Luxord: Tick tock, John. Luxord comes out of his card, transferring to another card. John fires a time ray at it, though the card is empty when destroyed. John spins, striking all the cards with a time ray, forcing Luxord out, him hitting the ground. John turns and fires a time ray at the almost completed Maltruant, as a card forms, taking the attack. Luxord: Time’s up! Thank you for playing. But now, give a warm round of applause, for Master Maltruant! Maltruant completes himself, as he floats down to the ground, feet touching. He stretches, his gears clicking. Maltruant: Ah! It is good to be whole again! Now, where am I? Dimension 763? Ah, the alignment! John: Unlucky for you. I’m here. Maltruant: Ah! The John Smith with the Mutatrix! Intriguing, but un-amusing. Move, boy. You are simply a hollow shell of the true John Smith. John: Well, I’m the only one here right now. Bright Man uses his lightning to levitate up the mountain, carrying the others with him. Ryder is flailing just to keep himself moving, as Samurai constantly spins around to survey the horizon. Ben: I don’t know what you’re worried about, Samurai. There’s not an enemy in sight! Bright Man: Theoretically, it is possible that this form of enemy can spawn in an instant. There was no indication of their appearance at all before they struck the Rustbucket. Ben: You know what I heard there? Blah, blah, blah, Rustbucket. Yami: Yeah. That would be all you heard. Ben: What’s that supposed to mean? Jane: It means that you have the attention span of a fly. Ben: Not true! Ryder: Yeah, he’s more like a bee. Only has one goal, fight! Yami: And yet, you suck at Sumo Slammers. Bright Man: (Sighs) And they wonder why John doesn’t interact with them. Because they fight non-stop. Ben: Dude, we can hear you. Samurai: Huh? What’d he say? Ben: Uh, never mind. Luxord: Welcome, players! Everyone looks up, seeing Luxord standing on a ledge, a cave entrance behind him. Bright Man lands on a ledge below big enough for all of them. Yami: He looks familiar. Have we fought him before? Bright Man: John has, at least. Luxord, number 10 of Organization XIII. Specializes in time and gambling. Jane: Makes sense, considering that Maltruant controls time. Luxord: And his “time” has arrived! He is currently eliminating John as we speak. Ben: Then we’ll beat you up and back him up! There’s six of us and only one of you! Luxord: Oh, but I do have friends. Luxord releases a card, which summons several Risen, taking the form of large, human sized rabbit beasts. They materialize all over the mountain, snarling. Ryder: Are we fighting bunnies? Luxord: Don’t be silly! These are Taguel, powerful and feared beasts from a long lost time! Eradicated by war, thirsty for revenge. Ben: Dude, twist it all you want. You’re fighting us with an army of cute little bunnies! A Taguel runs down the mountainside swift as a flash, lunging and pouncing at Ben. Ben screams, as Bright Man grabs him with lightning, pulling him out of the way. The Taguel skids on the ledge, catching itself. Ben activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Water Hazard: Water Hazard! Water Hazard fires a burst of water, washing the Taguel off the ledge. More Taguel come at them, as Bright Man shoots lightning blasts, diverting them. The image of Spidermonkey flashes in Samurai’s head, as she crawls up the mountainside, shooting webs from her wrist, which gets one of them in the face. It struggles to see, as it tumbles down the mountain. Jane and Ryder activate and slap down their Omnitrices, turning into Madam Eye and Mummy Dusk. Mummy Dusk: Aw! I was going for Wolf Bane! I would’ve eaten these things alive! Water Hazard: That’s such a stupid name. Wolf Bane. Mummy Dusk: Oh, like Blitzwolfer is better? Water Hazard: Actually, A Taguel pounces at them, as Madam Eye blasts it out of the air with a laser. Madam Eye: Can you two please stop arguing until we’re not going to be eaten by zombie rabbits?! Yami activates the Dueltrix, the face popping up, revealing energy cards. Luxord: Ah! You wield cards as well. Yami: Yes. And my game is, “Which fusion will kick your butt?!” This time, (He draws two cards) I fuse Echo Echo and Ripjaws! To create! Yami places the cards on the blade of the Dueltrix, as he slaps down the Dueltrix. Echojaws: Echojaws! A herd of Taguel charge Echojaws, as he charges back. He multiplies into several clones, each of them catching a Taguel in their jaws. They shake their heads violently, destroying the Taguel. Bright Man tries to fly up to Luxord, but he keeps getting distracted by attacking Taguel. Bright Man: We need to get ahold of the situation! Madam Eye fires streams of pink fire, as she hears the resonation of a clock bell. Madam Eye: That sound. Guys! Cover me! I’m going to look ahead! Luxord: Hm. Perhaps the game needs to be changed. Luxord disappears in a Corridor of Darkness, as Madam Eye holds her arms over her head. Her eyes move to her arms to form a large energy eye, which looks into the cave. Echojaws forms several clones around Madam Eye, protecting her. Mummy Dusk stretches his arm to climb up, a Taguel biting through it with its teeth. Samurai catches Mummy Dusk, helping him to climb up with her. Inside the cave, John and Maltruant are at a stalemate with their time rays, Maltruant beginning to push through. John grows a pair of Spidermonkey arms under his main arms, as the extra hands morph into Lodestar’s hands. He fires magnetic pulse waves, which disrupts Maltruant’s body, his gears beginning to stall. John: You may have been revived, but you’re going back to not existing. Luxord: You’re forgetting one thing, though. Luxord strikes John’s key, which stuns John’s attacks. Maltruant’s time ray shatters through, hitting John. He closes his eyes in acceptance, as he is erased from time. Luxord: I’m here too. Maltruant: And with that, John Smith is no more! Luxord, you did well. Luxord: And now, we can begin our efforts to revive the Fell One! Maltruant: Yes. But first, we have something to do. Maltruant teleports away, as Luxord follows in a Corridor of Darkness. Madam Eye was watching the events, becoming furious. Madam Eye: NO! Madam Eye’s return to their normal spots, as she spins, firing lasers from all her eyes. She destroys the remaining Taguel, and many Echojaws clones. Samurai has to leap and twirl through lasers to avoid them, as the group gathers on the platform, everyone reverting. Samurai: What happened? Jane: (In disbelief) John, he was defeated! Maltruant’s attack just, it was like he was extinguished! Ryder: And that Luxord and Maltruant?! Where are they? Jane: Just, gone. Yami: Calm down. Now, we have to find out where they went. Ben: (Sarcastically) Oh, such a wonderful idea! How about we track them with our database? Oh yeah! We don’t have access since our ride was destroyed! We’re stranded in the middle of the mountains with no time left! Megaman: And you think yelling will fix anything? Ben: You’re one to talk, Mr. “I don’t like working with anyone!” Did you happen to think that maybe your lack of working with others caused us to get defeated?! Jane: That’s a load of bull from you, Ben! You’re the one who always charges head first, leaving us to have to catch up and save your sorry behind! Ryder: Whoa! Where’s that coming from? I thought you girls were about making sure everyone doesn’t fight? Jane: That is just a stupid stereotype that idiots like you continue to promote! Yami: It’s not a stereotype if you actually do it. Megaman: Yami, you think you’re off the hook? You always boast on being the most like a tactician. What’s the play here? Yami: What, you’re just going to drop the load on me?! You couldn’t even find a few pegasus on the radar! Everyone continues to argue, Samurai removing herself from the circle. Samurai: (To self) Why do they have to yell when they fight? Their lips become harder to interpret when they yell. A vibration occurs, Samurai becoming intrigued by it. She bends over and touches her palm to the rock, feeling the vibration again, it resonating through her. Samurai: Hey guys! I think I’ve got something! Samurai looks over, seeing no one was paying attention to her. She sighs, as the image of Big Chill flashes through her mind. She flies upward and arches down, phasing through the others to go through the ground, gathering their focus. Jane: Where’s she going? Yami: Her sense of touch is more sensitive than ours. Perhaps she felt some vibrations in the ground. Megaman: The only thing that would be under the mountain, would be more Earth. Ryder: What about the core of the Earth? She could be going there. Jane: But what’s in the core of the Earth that warrants going after it? Ben: Gaia. Everyone looks at Ben, in astonishment. Ben: What?! I pay attention to some stuff! Megaman: If Maltruant wakes her up, Yami: Then she’ll destroy the Earth while he escapes. Ryder: So that’s what it means to be an S Ranked criminal. Willing to destroy a planet at the blink of an eye. Ben: We need to follow Samurai. Jane: I don’t have an intangibility alien like you guys. Megaman: Samurai can hold her transformations indefinitely. The rest of us would time out long before reaching the core, getting trapped in the Earth. Ben: Then, I’ll just dig through with Armodrillo! Yami: Too small scale. Step back. I’ve got just the alien for this! Everyone moves back, as Yami activates the Dueltrix. He draws two cards, shuffles them back into the deck, then draws two new cards. Yami: I fuse Way Big and Armodrillo! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He takes Armodrillo’s body, though it is elongated and more tall than bulky. His armored body is red on the shoulders, yellow on the torso and white on the legs. His left arm is the same size as Armodrillo’s, being striped red, white and yellow. His right arm is the same in appearance as Armodrillo’s, but in proportion to Way Big’s body. He has Way Big's fins on his head and his left arm. The arm is long and bent to allow the main body to support it. He slams his right palm to the ledge, the others having climbed up to the cave ledge. Big Arm: Big Arm! Big Arm pumps his right jackhammer, his hand turning into a drill. He digs through the mountain, his body suspended in the air as it does. It digs a hole as deep as his arm is big, and keeps going. Ben & Ryder: Awesome! Jane: In what way is that alien practical at all?! It would probably fall over in any other situation! Megaman: We better catch up, or we’ll have a long fall to the center of the Earth. The four run off after Big Arm, jumping down the hole after him. End Scene In the expansive Earth’s core, there is land of hardened molten rock to stand on. Maltruant stands on top of a pillar, using his time ray on a sleeping Gaia, being a humungous serpent. Maltruant: Eh-he-he-he! Soon, Gaia will wake and destroy this planet, along with the John variations. Then, this dimension will be ripe for the picking to stage the Fell One’s revival, with no one to get in my way! Luxord: I would agree with most of that, however, it appears that we still have some fighting of the Johns first. Maltruant: What? Maltruant turns, as Samurai phases through the ceiling, coming down and landing across from them. Luxord swings his arm, summoning an army of General and Swordmaster Risen. Maltruant: Well. If it isn’t the non-John. I remember your other form, from Dimension 720. Samurai: What’s he saying? His lips don’t move. Luxord: Huh. You can’t understand those who don’t move their lips. I hadn’t thought of that. He essentially said, it’s time to die. The Swordmasters dash in, as Samurai floats forward, intangible as she phases and freezes several of them. Generals attack her, though she does the same thing. Sorcerer Risen are summoned, which blast Samurai with dark magic, it hitting despite her intangible state. She skids back, firing freeze rays from her hands. A Swordmaster moves to slice through her, as she phases through it and freezes it. She punches the Swordmaster away, and is hit from behind by a dark spell. Luxord: How ludicrous of you to think you could beat us alone. Samurai: I’m not alone. The others are just slow. The core shakes violently, as if an earthquake was happening. The battle stops as the Risen try to retain their footing. The drill breaks through the crust, shattering the roof. Big Arm falls through, hand landing on the ground. The others land on the top of the arm, when he reverts, causing them to all fall instead. They hit the ground, groaning. Ben: Okay, that wasn’t as much fun as I thought it’d be. Jane: You think?! Gaia releases a snore, catching all of their attention. Maltruant is still working to awaken it, as the Risen regroup. Yami: Okay, game time. Our main target should be Maltruant. Megaman: I’ll get around to stop him. I’ll need several of you to pave a path. Ryder: Consider it paved! Jane: I’m going to try something, and prepare for that Gaia thing. The heroes activate and slaps down the Omnitrix, Ryder transforming into Viktor Stein. Ben transform into NRG, as Jane transforms into Alien Y. Megaman slaps down his Omnitrix. Color Man: Color Man! Yami: (Drawing two cards) I fuse Heatblast and Gutrot! To create! Yami puts the cards on the blades, then transforms. He takes Gutrot’s form, his body becoming rocky. He has gas chamber windows on his torso, as well as circling around his wrists. His head has the gas mask and a clear helmet that has the head fire in it. Heatrot: Heatrot! Paladin Risen, riding horses, materialize, charging the group. Viktor Stein shoots lightning and NRG fires radiation blasts, tearing through them. Swordmasters and Generals join in, as Heatrot releases superheated gas from his hands, which scorches and burns through several of them. A Sorcerer fires dark magic at Alien Y, it bouncing off her. That Sorcerer is stabbed by Color Man’s dagger tail, destroying it. Color Man turns invisible, heading towards Maltruant. Luxord: Huh. Perhaps a change is needed here. Let’s get a Sage with the spell Bolganome. Luxord draws a card, summoning a Sage. The Sage uses a spell, which causes cracks in terrain, lava erupting from the spots. Viktor Stein is sprayed, as he falls back, rolling on the ground. Viktor Stein: Ah! Stop, drop and roll! NRG: How about I just take him out? NRG charges at the Sage, a General intercepting him. It thrusts its lance at him, piercing through NRG’s armor. NRG blasts the General back, as NRG’s true form leaks out of the armor, him flying into the air. NRG: Now we’re talking! Heatrot releases superheated gas, surrounding the Risen though not destroying them. NRG releases several radioactive blasts, which ignites the gas, causing an explosion. The ground is shattered, as the islands split apart, the heroes being pushed away from Maltruant’s position. The Sage uses Meteor magic, a Meteor falling towards the group. NRG flies up, intercepting the attack. The Meteor hits NRG, as he falls back towards the others. Luxord: And now, we’re at the end game! Maltruant: Are you sure about that? The Sage is impaled by Color Man’s dagger tail, it destroyed. Color Man turns visible, as he reverts. Megaman: This is far from over. Megaman fires a buster shot at Maltruant, Luxord blocking it with a card. Gaia begins to stir, her eyes beginning to open. Megaman: Not much time. If you can wake her, I can put her to sleep. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix. Clock Man: Clock Man! Clock Man fires a time ray from his Buster at Gaia, which Maltruant blocks with his own. Maltruant moves at a blinding speed, being right in Clock Man’s face. Maltraunt blasts him at point blank range, Clock Man blasted back. Clock Man fires a time ray to speed the cooling process of the lava, it hardening as he hits it. Clock Man gets up, looking up at the hole in the ceiling. He fires a time ray in that direction, though Maltruant blocks it again. On the other side of the lava, Viktor Stein, NRG and Heatrot revert, while Alien Y continues to float. Ben: Looks like Jane’s still working on convincing Alien X. Or Y. Ryder: Why what? Ben: No, not why. Y. Ryder: Why what? Yami: Can we focus on the fact that Megaman tried to fire a time ray at the hole I made? Ben: Hm. Ah! (He does an enlightnened fist pound to his hand.) The Sotobrato effect! Clockwork can reverse Maltruant’s time effect! Ryder: Maltruant can counter our time rays to negate it. Yami: No worries. He can’t stop sound. (He draws two cards and places them on the blades of the Dueltrix.) I fuse Clockwork and Guardian Angel! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He turns into a copper angel, his face frozen like a statue. He has short metal wings instead of hands, his torso being about average. His lower body is a large dress shaped bell, closed at the bottom, the strips on the bell resembling gems. Clockwork Angel: Clockwork Angel! Clockwork Angel begins singing, the bell ringing and resonating through the chamber and up the hole. Clockwork Angel: imisa (Bell rings) nakikega (Bell rings) nonawot (Bell rings) orokoku (Bell rings) moroda ''(Bell rings) ''metemotowikot (Bell rings) uaerufe (Bell rings) totetiara (Bell rings) howimay (Bell rings) odi ''(Bell rings) ''hciuo (Bell rings) mami ''(Bell rings). The state of the lava is reversed, hardening it and connecting it to the other side again. The hole in the ceiling is restored as well, the damage being reversed. Ben and Ryder take off running, activating their Omnitrices. Luxord fires cards at Samurai, who phases through one, but is hit by the other. She tumbles back, firing a freeze ray, which Luxord deflects. He disappears, then appears behind her, getting her in a choke hold. Luxord: Too bad you can’t hear me. I would tell you to surrender if you could. Samurai jumps and lifts her legs, kicking Luxord on the top of the head, distorting him. He lets go, as Samurai spins and blasts him with ice, freezing him. Maltruant blasts Clock Man, freezing him in time. Samurai fires freeze rays at her, forcing Maltruant back. Maltruant: You are too late! Gaia roars, as she rises up, breaking the terrain around them. Mana tentacles whip around, coming down at them. Maltruant teleports out of the way, as Samurai grabs Clock Man’s frozen body, dragging him away as a tentacle comes at them. The force of the impact releases a shockwave, shattering the melting ice around Luxord. Maltruant: Yes! Now, Gaia! Destroy this world and make way for the Fell One! Gaia swings a mana tentacle down, it coming down at Ben, Ryder, Samurai and Clock Man. A void portal forms, severing the tentacle as it hits, the severed portion being sucked into the portal, as Gaia roars in pain as she retracts that tentacle. John floats down, his body being covered in a green cloak and his face hidden. Ben: Dude! Mr. Smoothy is saving us! Ryder: What are you talking about? That’s the Tenn-Speed! And it’s alive! Samurai: It’s John. Ben: No, that’s definetely Mr. Smoothy. Maltruant: The Fell One?! No! When did you unlock Contemelia DNA? John: (In Necromancer’s voice) You won’t learn, as your time ends today. Gaia roars, as she fires a powerful mana blast at John, the attack rocking the core. Alien Y teleports in the way, breaking the attack. John: Well done. You got Bellicus and Serena to cooperate. Alien Y: (Jane’s, Bellicus’ and Serena’s Voice) And it took forever! We’ll handle Gaia! John: Good. Maltruant is mine. Gaia extends several mana tentacles, as Alien Y knocks them away with her fists, appearing right on Gaia’s head. Her hand grows, grabbing Gaia by the throat, lifting her high into the air, above the battle. Ben transforms into Clockwork, using his time powers to unfreeze Clock Man. Clock Man: Ah! Took you long enough! Clockwork: Sorry! Ryder transforms into Clockwork as well. Ryder Clockwork: Jane and John are fighting those two. Who does that leave us with? Samurai: I can’t understand any of you! Could you once think of me?! Luxord throws a card, the four looking at him. Luxord: What they said, my dear, is that you are left with me. Samurai smirks, as the image of Clockwork flashes in her head. She fires a time ray, Luxord dodging. The Clockworks and Samurai surround Luxord, as they all fire time rays. Luxord enters a card, which is hit by the attack. The card breaks, and turn to energy, which goes through the hole in the sky. Maltruant creates several clones of himself, them all firing time rays at John. John raises a void portal to block the attacks. John’s hands turn into Clockwork’s, as he fires a time ray void blast mixed attack, desolating the area. The attack destroys all but one Maltruant, as John appears in front of Maltruant, veins coming out of John’s chest, plugging into Maltruant and jamming his gears. Maltruant: Ugh! I, can’t move! John: Goodbye, Maltruant. John blasts Maltruant with a void time blast, reversing Maltruant’s time, him disappearing. Alien Y creates cosmic hands, forcing Gaia down. The energy soothes over Gaia, forcing her back to sleep. She begins to snore, as Alien Y creates a portal to teleport everyone back to the surface. Everyone reverts afterwards. John: What took you so long to revive me? Ben: What? You knew we’d do that? John: Of course. I trust my team. Ryder: Well, we had a rough time without you. John: I figured. John signs to Samurai, who smiles and laughs. Megaman: What’d you say? John: Nothing. Now, let’s go home. Megaman: The Rustbucket’s broken. John points at it, revealing the Rustbucket was completely restored. Yami: Hey! Clockwork Angel’s Galdr of Reverse fixed it up too! John: Time is an enigma. One time effect can cause a ripple. Characters * Omni Crew ** John Smith ** Ryder ** Jane Smith ** Megaman ** Yami ** Ben Tennyson ** Samurai Villains * Luxord * Maltruant * Risen ** Pegasus Knights ** Rabbit Taguel ** Generals ** Swordmasters ** Sorcerers ** Paladins ** Sage * Gaia Aliens Used By John * Upgrade (hand) * Shadow Lance (fur, hover shoes) * Clockwork (x2) (body, key) (arms) * Spidermonkey (extra arms) * Lodestar (extra hands) * Necromancer (body) By Ryder * Ghostfreak * Mummy Dusk (accidental transformation; intended alien was Wolf Bane) * Viktor Stein * Clockwork By Ben * AmpFibian * Water Hazard * NRG (normal and true form) * Clockwork By Samurai * Whampire * Spidermonkey * Big Chill * Clockwork By Jane * Cannonbolt * Madam Eye * Alien Y By Megaman * Bright Man * Color Man * Clock Man By Yami * Echojaws * Big Arm (debut) * Heatrot (debut) * Clockwork Angel (debut) Trivia * This episode serves as an extension to the Time War. * This episode's plot is based off the ''Xiaolin Showdown episode The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back. * All aliens that were contenders for the November 2015 Alien Fest appear in this episode, either in their regular forms or part of fusions. The aliens that were contenders were... ** Snare-Oh ** Alien X ** ChamAlien ** Ripjaws ** Brainstorm ** Ghostfreak ** Big Chill ** Clockwork ** Echo Echo ** Water Hazard ** Gutrot * The theme of the team not being able to work together comes from material I learned in a Groups Dynamics class. * Ryder holds a stereotype on women, which Jane constantly gets at him about. * Pokémon is referenced when Jane pulls Ryder's ear, him saying she went "Misty" on him. * Ben and Ryder play Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock, a game made up in the show The Big Bang Theory. * Samurai displays an ability similar to Seismic Sense from Avatar: The Last Airbender. * This episode highlights a flaw in Samurai's character that was overlooked in her main series. She can't understand what aliens that don't have moving lips are saying, because she reads lips to understand them. * The fusion Big Arm was inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh! monster Elemental HERO Grand Neos, specifically with the large arm and digging ability. * The fusion Clockwork Angel's name comes from the name of an album by the band Rush. ** His dress feature is based off Mega Diancie's from Pokémon. * Maltruant's time is reversed and destroyed, so for him, this event never happened. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Omnimania Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:Earth-68: Time War Category:Omnimania: Specials